The visiting investigator program allow the participation of investigators from different countries to collaborate in the search for new techniques to procedures. This core will provide support to each one of the projects by applying the knowledge and support of the visiting investigators to them. It will also make possible the improvement of the quality and the accomplishment of specific aims according to the projects. It represents great opportunities for young investigators to contribute in the development of a P. Vivax vaccine that will help to support and to challenge the scientific environment. The perfect geographical location of the Cali TMRC is a great advantage that makes easier for scientists to come here.